iThink I Might Be Jealous
by Cibbyforeva
Summary: Carly realizes she has feelings for Gibby, so she sets up a plan for she and Freddie to date in order to make Gibby jealous.   But Sam has some secret plans of her own.   Subplot Freddie/Sam
1. Chapter 1

*The gang has just finished an episode of iCarly.*

Carly's POV ~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, good show, you guys!", Gibby said happily.

"Thanks, Gibs!" I said. Awww, he's so sweet...

"I thought it was funny how Sam stuck her-" Gibby jabbered, but then I interrupted.

"Freddie, would you go out to the hall with me?"

"Why?" asked Freddie.

Not wanting to explain, I ran over to Freddie and grabbed him by the arm. He didn't even have a chance to protest as I drug him out into the hallway.

Sam's POV

Ugh! Carly has her hands on *MY* man ... again! I hope she isn't trying to get him to be her boyfriend. He's *MY* Freddork...

"Gibby, what do you think they're talking about out there?" I asked him. Most likely he wouldn't know. Gibby's don't know anything.

"Well, I think Carly might love Freddie. I mean, it's so obvious. She's always giving him these looks..." Gibby said, with sadness in his voice. He said it with such sadness that it made me think maybe Gibby likes Carly...

"Hey," I whispered to Gibby, "Why don't we be boyfriend and girlfriend, so maybe Carly will get jealous?"

"Don't you like Carly?" I asked.

"Shoosh yeah! Who doesn't like Carly? She's so sweet, and fun, and pretty..."

"But... are you trying to get Freddie jealous too...?" Gibby then asked unexpectedly.

"Uhhh...NO! I would rather drink out of a men's room toliet than try to go out with Freddie!" I thundered, trying not to give away my real feelings.

"Okay...whatever you say..." Gibby grinned. He knows I like Freddie. He might not know I love him, but he knows I like him...

Carly's POV

As Freddie and I stood in the hallway, he had his arms crossed over his chest, demanding to know why I had drug him out of the room.

"Come on, Carly, talk..." he insisted.

"Freddie, I need your help..."

"Help with what? Does this have something to do with Gibby?"

"Ummmm... well, yeah..." I grudgingly admitted.

"I KNEW it! You like Gibby!" he shouted.

"Shhhh!" I hissed. "He'll hear you!"

Freddie was grinning like the cat that had just swallowed the canary. "Do you want me to help you make Gibby jealous?" Freddie asked.

"Please, for me..." I said, giving him my famous puppy-dog eyes.

As usual, Freddie never could tell me "no."


	2. Chapter 2

*Sam's POV*

*Okay, so it is set. Gibby and I will *pretend* to go out, to make Carly jealous, which will in turn hopefully make Freddie jealous. I hope nothing will get in front of my devious plan.* I thought to myself.

"Okay, Gibby, I have to go home now. I will text you later. Whatever you do, DO NOT tell anyone that we are 'going out'; because if you do, I will kick you in areas that should never be kicked..." I said sternly.

"Okay, okay! I won't tell anyone! But when WILL we tell people? I definitely want Carly to know for sure."

"Don't worry, Gibs. We will tell them in the next couple of days. But we have to act, sorta...(Oh my God, I thought I was gonna puke...)"

"I get it. Will... ummmm...we have to kiss?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, probably. If we do, it will make it more convicing to Carly. You want her, right?"

"YES! Very badly..." he whispered in a sad, little voice.

"Ok...well, I will see ya later."

I walked out the door, and I saw Carly and Freddie sitting on the bench, holding hands as they were staring longingly into each other's eyes. Argh, I knew this would happen!

When I got to the front door of Bushwell Plaza, I realized suddenly that I had left my book bag up in the iCarly studio. I ran up to the studio and was shocked at the sight of Carly and Freddie making out. And poor Gibby just stood there, watching them.

"Hey... did I tell you.. Sam and I are dating..." Gibby spoke up, startling Carly and Freddie.

WHAT? The two immediately stopped locking lips. I walked into the studio, and Freddie and Carly looked very shocked.

I whispered to Gibby, "Why did you tell them?"

"I don't believe that they are dating," said Carly. "Prove to us that you guys like each other."

*Oh, no... * I thought, and I knew then what I had to do. I grabbed Gibby by the shoulders and gave him a quick kiss, barely touching his lips.

"There." I said. Eh.

After the kiss, I turned my attention on Freddie and Carly. "What's going on with you two?"

"Well, we are dating... just like you and Gibby," was Freddie's answer.

Gibby cringed at Freddie's statement. Inwardly, I was cringing as well. Just exactly WHAT had I gotten myself into?

"In that case..." suggested Gibby. "I think the four us should go out on a double date tomorrow night."

I thought I might upchuck when I heard Gibby's suggestion. A date with the Gibster? And I'd have to watch Carly and Freddie holding hands and possibly making out during this so-called date? How could I possibly stand it?

"Well, alright," I heard myself saying. Had I just agreed to this horrendous date? Well, I guess I had.

"Text me with the details," I said quickly, grabbing my book bag and practically running out of the studio. I couldn't possibly stay there another second. Images of Carly and Freddie kissing were making me feel nauseated.


End file.
